


Chain

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [30]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: BDSM, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Commitment, Dom/sub, Gift Giving, M/M, Necklaces, SePTXCC17, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Scott's gift takes some explaining.





	Chain

Scott inhales sharply when Mitch picks up his gift, like he’s about to say something, but he stays quiet. Mitch gives him a curious look and shakes the small box. It doesn’t make any noise.

“Who’s it from?” Austin asks, and Mitch plucks off the card taped to the lid. It’s addressed with a simple heart and _\- S_ , and Mitch shows the others.

“Scotty,” he says. “Should I read the card first?”

“Ugh, come on,” Luke groans. “We all know Scott’s a sap. I wanna see what he got you.”

“Fine!” Mitch says, then looks to Scott for confirmation.

Scott shrugs, looking a little sheepish. “It won’t make sense to anyone, but that’s okay.”

“Of _course_ you would get him an inside joke gift,” someone says under their breath. Mitch is quietly thrilled, because he loves secrets, and he loves that Scott puts real thought into his gifts and makes a dedicated effort.

He peels back the tape holding the lid closed and quickly lifts it off. Nestled among some cotton fluff is a coiled silver chain. It looks long enough to be a necklace, and the links look pretty fine, but when Mitch picks it up, it feels sturdier, stronger than a delicate little chain. There are no charms, no pendants, nothing really special about the chain, and Mitch can feel his friends’ confusion. He’s confused too, but curious. Because Scott said this means something.

“I told you it wouldn’t make sense,” Scott says quietly. He’s grinning, laughing breathily, but he’s embarrassed. His cheeks are pink and Mitch feels bad for putting him on the spot.

“Thank you, baby!” he says as he lowers the chain back onto its cotton nest. There are still a couple more gifts left to open, but Mitch can’t let this moment pass without understanding it fully. He tears into the card.

On the front is a bright red rose, and it’s not a birthday card. It doesn’t have anything printed on it, actually, but the flower. But inside, Scott has written across the entire page.

 _I’ve known you for so many years_ , Scott writes in his loopy cursive, _and I like to think I know you pretty well. You know me pretty well too, better than anyone else in the world. But this gift will take some explaining, and I hope you’re not disappointed._

Mitch glances up at Scott and tries to communicate wordlessly that he could never be disappointed.

_This isn’t some fancy, glitzy, expensive piece of jewelry. I didn’t want to get you something trendy or gaudy that you might wear a few times and then decide it doesn’t match any of your outfits. I wanted something simple, something you could wear with anything. I wanted something you could wear all the time._

_Because this is something I want you to wear all the time, Mitch. I can’t give you a collar like you want, but I can give you this. You can wear this chain and no one will know what it means, no one but you and me. This will be our version of what you need._

Mitch dips his finger into the box and strokes the silver chain, imagining it hanging around his neck. It’s fine enough that it will dip into the well of his collarbones, and it’s light enough that it won’t be distracting around his throat, but now it’s heavy with meaning and purpose too.

_If you’ll have me, I’d like to put this collar on you tonight. I want this to be a symbol of my love, my devotion, my obsession. You are my whole world, and I want to be yours. I want to claim you in this small way as mine, and when you wear my claim, I want you to feel it around your throat as a reminder of me and my protection of you. My ownership of you._

Tears well up in Mitch’s eyes and he clears his throat quickly before he starts crying for real. “Scotty,” he whispers.

_Happy birthday, my everything. Please be mine._

“This is everything I’ve ever wanted,” Mitch says, and his voice cracks halfway through. He looks up and finds Scott staring at him, beaming with relief. Even brighter than the love and adoration in his sparkling blue eyes is _gratitude_ , and that’s exactly what Mitch hopes reflects back to Scott in his own gaze.

“Yes?” Scott asks.

“Yes.”

“That must be some sappy-ass card,” Jordan says with a snort of laughter. She reaches for it and Mitch yanks his hand back.

“He made you cry with a fuckin’ chain necklace,” Austin says, rolling his eyes. “You two are ridiculous. You gonna put it on?”

Mitch tucks the card back into its envelope and traces Scott’s scribbled heart with his index finger. Then he closes the box and sets both aside. “Later,” he says, clearing his throat. They still have a birthday party to get through, but all Mitch wants to do is kneel at Scott’s feet while Scott clasps this chain around his neck.

 _Later_ , Mitch reassures himself silently. When they’re alone. When Mitch can show his own appreciation and gratitude.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
